Conversation with Marshmellow
by ShiroNekoNeko
Summary: Vongola Decimo hated his paperwork, and everyone knew that. But still, he loved his work more than listening two guys who just entered his office. TYL. Slight AU. Mention Yaoi but no pairing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, _hated_ paperwork.

His guardians _knew_ that, but they were still increasing paperwork that come into his office because of destruction caused by their missions. Really, Tsuna tried to get used to his work, though it's hard when new stacks of paperwork were put down on his desk.

Today was the only day he desperately wanted to return to his paperwork, and did it in peace.

Maybe he should lock the door and put up the _Do not Disturb_ sign.

That thought disappeared as soon as it came. His office was nothing like hotel room. Everyone kept coming. The most ridiculous was when Lambo had come in and danced around while singing nonsense after coming back from the party. So, there's no way he could run away from _him_ when he had no excuse. Especially when _he_ was brought in by Mukuro who's smirking creepily, like always.

It's not good sign at all, was it?

Tsuna face-palmed, not even hiding his tiresome and boredom. "Good Afternoon, Byakuran. What do you want from me?"

No need for manner. Hell. It's acceptable when his own Family came in his office... even when his Cloud Guardian had almost broken his door and asked for the fight. But it's _extremely_ weird when someone from the other Family walked in as well.

Dino came from time to time. His excuse was to visit his little brother. Of course, it's sometimes like that. However, when he came with the bruised face, it meant that he went to meet Hibari first, maybe annoy him in the process, and be bitten to death because of it.

Not to mention Naito Longchamp (sometimes came with his extraordinary girlfriend), Enma (All of his guardians never let him do paperwork which Tsuna felt really jealous for that.), Colonello (When he came, Tsuna would call Ryohei immediately, before he started the fight with Reborn who's usually with Tsuna.), Basil (Yes, he was CEDEF, but they were _external_ advisers.), and Varia (Tsuna must replace many of his furnitures after that.).

All above made Tsuna hurt physically or mentally or both, cost his money for repairing his office, and redo all of his paperwork which was destroyed. But they're still better than Byakuran who made his migraine come back successfully every damn time.

For God's sake, even Reborn didn't do damage to his brain like Byakuran did!

And this time, Mukuro was coming with him.

Please, tell him it's just nightmare. Someone should wake him now!

"I don't have anything to do." Byakuran grinned, which made Tsuna mentally smack his own head. "So, I take vacation in Namimori. When I was walking around the town, I met Mukuro-kun who was buying pineapples. Then we come here together."

Tsuna sighed. At least, this time, there was no guardian with him in his office. He always got terrible headache because of Gokudera's colorful words and Yamamoto's laugh making Byakuran's conversation worsen than ever.

"Bother someone else then. Today I have a lot of paperwork I must finish. Or else, I will be punished by Reborn."

"You _always_ have paperwork, Vongola. Don't you want to relax?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna wanted to punch his smiling face with dying-will flame. He _knew_ that Tsuna obviously prefer paperwork to Byakuran.

There's no way in hell that talking with Byakuran would be relaxation.

Byakuran must know about his feeling too, because they had the same grin on their face.

"I have something interesting to tell you, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Define interesting, please. Wait... when he thought again, he didn't really want to know. Byakuran's _interesting_ things is twice or thrice as bizarre as Naito's sense of woman.

That meant something, right?

Tsuna, who really wanted to decline his ex-enemy's offer, had no choice but put down his pen, and gestured his Mist Guardian and the boss of Gesso Family to sit at his sofa.

His hyper intuition was screaming at him that he wouldn't like to listen anything from Byakuran. His brain was telling him to jump out of window and run away as fast as he could. He really wanted to do that very much. The only reason which kept him here was that if Reborn knew, he would be shot until he's full of holes.

His ex-tutor had never liked him turning his back to the enemy without a fight... if he considered Byakuran to be enemy to his mentality.

"Do you know that you are uke-material?"

Question from the white-haired almost made Tsuna flabbergast.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Tsuna hadn't been so innocent. His high-school classmates, especially females, used to talk about this word and another one which related to one word, yaoi.

But, really, he never thought that he would be put in that category by someone in front of him.

"In the contrary, most of your guardians will be seme for sure, except they are together... like Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. Gokudera-kun is a perfect tsundere uke."

_Could you stop talking about my guardians like that?_

Tsuna thought. He had a hunch his migraine would come back soon, so he moved his coffee cup away, as far as possible, before he could grab and throw it in the face of the white-haired. That's Xanxus' doing, not Tsuna's. He had his own image to protect.

Where did he keep his medicine? Maybe he should ask his right-hand man after this.

"You definitely got this ridiculous idea from parallel worlds."

"Of course! It's really interesting to watch something different!" Byakuran laughed. "You are the most uke of us. You can make anyone go lovey-dovey, even Hibari-kun!"

If Hibari heard this, Tsuna was sure that everyone in this room would be bitten to death.

Now, he understood why Mukuro was so persistent that they must talk to him. This conversation will be the death of him if his guardians, especially the strongest, knew.

The Mist Guardian was sadistic after all.

"Adult Sun Arcobaleno too!"

That's worse!

"You can be seme as well, but it's really rare. You must go into hyper dying-will mode for that, or become mature than usual."

He didn't care which he was in parallel worlds. Just don't bring him into this!

"It's quite dark when you're in relationship with Xanxus, and really miracle with Vongola Primo."

OH MY GOD! He wanted to faint now! Xanxus and Giotto! What the hell was the different Tsuna doing?!

"You look pale. Are you alright?" Mukuro smirked, making him look like the sadist. "We are just starting the enjoyable part."

Obviously, Mukuro's not worried about Tsuna. He just loved to tease his boss, and interrupt the said boss' work.

Byakuran ignored both Vongola, still talking nonstop. "I remember that there were Kozato-kun, Basil-kun, and Spanner-kun too."

Would it be too late to kick these two out of his office?

"You are so popular! You have many pairings that even I lost count!" Boss of Gesso Family smiled widely. "Your handsome right-hand man can't beat you at all. He always sticks with Yamamoto-kun or you."

Now Gokudera became victim unknowingly.

Tsuna felt glad that it's not him in the main topic anymore, and guilty because he couldn't stop this..._absurd_.

"Like I said before, he's tsundere type. Only Yamamoto-kun who's easy-going and kind of clueless can deal with that, like the way Cavallone dealing with Hibari-kun."

This time, it's Dino... and Hibari?!

_Byakuran, you want to die that much, don't you?_

The grin on Mukuro's lips was really scary. Tsuna didn't have to be in his guardian's head to know that the dark-haired would use this for blackmailing.

"When Hibari-kun is with Tsunayoshi-kun, he is seme." The white-haired snickered. "But when he is with someone else, he is really hot uke."

Tsuna didn't want to know that! Whether Hibari was hot or not, he's scary as hell!

Boss of Vongola Family was too shocked to say anything. Yes, he didn't speak for several minutes by now. But in this moment, it's because Hibari Kyouya, the strongest guardian, was put in the uke category like him.

"It must be his pheromone. He has this particular charisma when he fights." Byakuran's purple eyes twinkled. "He attracts many guys, such as Dino, Yamamoto, and you, Mukuro-kun."

Mukuro was dumbstruck for a moment, before he laughed really hard and creepy.

"I always know that he is good-looking and has cute side, but to think the other me fall in love with him is really out of the question."

Byakuran smiled brightly. "How about adding SM to the relationship? It works."

"Oh. I'm not surprised then."

_I am!_

Tsuna still shut his mouth and hold his head with his hand, trying really hard to not raise his head and making eye contact with anyone.

"Speak about SM, you and I are also in that kind of relationship, Mukuro-kun."

Instead of disgust, Mukuro's face was full of amusement for Byakuran's words.

"Was I pleasurable for you?"

"Yes, Mukuro-kun. Compared to many of my lovers in the parallel worlds, you're the best."

_ARGHHHHHH! I don't want to know!_

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!"

After screaming frantically, almost burning the paperwork after became hyper dying-will mode, and throwing two sadists out of the door, Tsuna panted and sat down again. He spent few minutes to catch his breathe before calling Gokudera to bring him a new cup of coffee.

The silver-haired was shocked when he saw the Tenth's office in such mess and the Tenth himself who looked murderous. He put down the cup in front of his boss.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna suddenly snapped, making Gokudera flinched. "If Byakuran comes next time, please ask him _really nice_ what his business is before letting him in my office. And immediately drive him out when he comes with Mukuro. But for now, I don't want to see the pineapple-head and the marshmallow-crazy. In the event of one of them or both trying to enter my room again today, I permit you to blow them off."

The _really nice _word from Tsuna let Gokudera know how much pissed off the Tenth felt. If he wasn't Vongola Decimo, he would like to do that to his subordinate and the boss of another Family by himself.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Tenth?"

Tsuna shook his head and said, "I don't think you should know, Gokudera-kun."

* * *

**AN: This is my first fanfic in English, so please don't flame. And please review. I really want to know your opinion for this. Thank you for reading.**

***SM - Sado Masochism... it's like sadistic and masochistic. (I'm sorry, Glassed Loner. I forgot putting the meanings here.)**


End file.
